kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Hare Hunt
Hare Hunt 'is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After receiving a tip-off from the Innkeeper of Uzhitz or the Innkeeper of Talmberg, go to Talmberg and speak to Nicholas, the local huntsman, who has been having some trouble with poachers. You will need a spade, lockpicks, and possibly 60 and 10 for bribes. This quest is intertwined with ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'', ''and it is not possible to successfully complete them both. By completing [[Sheep in Wolf's Clothing|''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing]], ''you can bypass much of this quest, as you'll get all the necessary information from Black Lukesh. Synopsis ''The Talmberg Huntsman Nicholas Angel asked me to help him track down some poachers who've been plundering the Talmberg woods recently. Objectives *(Optional) Find the Talmberg poachers *Ask around the village **Find out what Brada knows ***(Optional) Find out what Blacksmith's Betty saw in the woods ****Explore the clearing where it all went on. **Listen to Olena's gossip **Speak to the innkeeper's wife, Martha ***Talk to Jake Piper ***(Optional) Find out what happened to Thomas from the bathhouse ****Question Radan the charcoal-burner *****Report back to Nicholas the Master Huntsman ******Go to Captain Robard **Find out if Margaret knows something about Hanekin Hare *Check out the Inn in the Glade **Check out the hearsay about Thomas in the tavern *Meet up with Hanekin Hare **(Optional) Catch up with Hanekin Hare ***Look at Hanekin Hare's hand (0/1) ****(Optional) Bring Hanekin Hare's ancestral ring to the Huntsman. Walkthrough Nicholas recognizes you as Sir Radzig's man, someone who can be trusted. He tells you that he has recently found evidence of poachers in the nearby forest, and asks you to investigate. Henry queries why Nicholas is not conducting the investigation himself, but the huntsman responds that the local people are afraid of him, and wont help him figure out who is behind it all. First, go to the Inn in the Glade, and speak to the patrons, who will advise you to speak to Marta, the innkeeper's wife, Olena, the local gossip, and Brada, the tanner. They will also pass on a rumour about Thomas of the Baths, who was drunkenly talking about going hunting. Then, search the cellars and break through the Very Easy door to find some fresh game hanging from hooks. Before you leave the Inn, speak to Andrew and ask him if he has any work for you - at first he denies it, but convince him that you can be trusted. Andrew's Stats He'll mention that the Talmberg fisherman often comes to sell game on behalf of the local poacher's gang. Accept the job and start ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'', ''a sister-quest to this one, where you infiltrate the poacher's gang by doing jobs for Black Lukesh. If you have completed [[Masquerade|''Masquerade]], you won't need to prove yourself to Andrew by stealing the tankard, and will instead be sent straight to Lukesh. At this point, if you complete ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'', ''you will be able to skip over the remainder of [[Hare Hunt|''Hare Hunt]], as Lukesh has most of the information needed to find and catch the poachers. However, you won't learn the full story. To figure everything out, go back to Talmberg and question the villagers that the inn patrons indicated might have more information on Thomas, and the mysterious Hanekin Hare. Marta will tell you that Tom was recently at her inn, drunk and blathering about how he was going to bring the local girls some venison, and advises you to speak about it with her husband. She can also provide you with some information on Hanekin Hare, who was the Master Huntsman before Nicholas. Apparently, Nicholas accused him of the murder of a guardsman, and when Hanekin escaped from custody and disappeared, he took up his post and even married his betrothed, Margaret. You'll also learn that the poachers had put antlers on Nicholas' house, taunting him, it seems, for being unable to catch them. However, if you want to find more about Tom's involvement, go and speak to her husband, the Innkeeper of Talmberg. The Innkeeper scoffs at the idea that Hanekin Hare could be responsible, but does confirm that Thomas, and his best friend Jake Piper, were drunkenly boasting that they were going to go hunting. Now, speak to Olena. She is convinced that it's Hare, claiming that he is a sorcerer who sold his soul for the unholy gift of marksmanship. According to Olena, Hare posed as the son of a nobleman in order to be awarded the office of Master Huntsman, and secure a betrothal with Margaret. She believes that Hanekin snapped the neck of the guardsman, and using the power of the full moon, vanished without a trace. Next, head over to the Tannery and talk to Brada, who will confirm that he also heard Thomas's bragging, and passes on the rumour that Hanekin Hare has returned. He also reveals that the poachers aren't just killing for food, but they are leaving the corpses of their prey all over the forest, and he suspects it is all a ploy to make Nicholas look bad. Brada also tells Henry that Blacksmith's Betty saw something in the woods, but he doesn't know what. Finally, go talk to Betty and ask her first ''about whats she saw. She tells Henry that she saw a group of people singing, dancing and playing a pipe near a fire, and she could smell roasting meat. Unfortunately, she did not recognize any voices. She firmly believes that the culprit is Hanekin Hare, out to destroy Nicholas - after all, who else would leave antlers on his house, the cure sign of a cuckold. Betty clearly suspects that Margaret might be having an affair, or is at least considering it. Henry is suspicious that she is so confident that it's Hare, and presses her further. Blacksmith Betty's Stats She confirms that Margaret has confided in her that Hare really is back, and she's even spoken to him (or perhaps more). She warns you not to tell Nicholas, as he would likely kill Margaret if he ever found out. Nevertheless, Betty is sure that Hare and Margaret are still in love. Go and investigate the clearing, which is just right of the fork in the road, north west of the Herbalist's hut. To the east of the fire is a patch of dirt that you'll need to dig up to find a buried animal carcass. Things certainly seem suspicious, so go to the Baths of Talmberg and find Thomas. Thomas denies that he's been anywhere near the woods, and claims that he and Jake were just drunk and trying to impress the girls with grandiose promises of a feast. All that's left to do now is go and find Jake Piper at the quarry. Jake at first denies that he has anything to do with any poaching or the bonfire, claiming that he was only bragging. However, Henry confronts him with the fact he knows about the carcass, and that Betty heard someone playing a pipe. Jake Pipers' Stats He confesses that they did have a feast with the village girls, and Thomas supplied the venison. Go to Thomas, and question him again. However, he still denies everything. You can bribe him, convince him or threaten him to tell you the truth - he caught a poacher skinning the carcass, and was given the meat in return for his silence. The poacher is a charcoal-burner named Radan. Tom's Stats Alternatively, instead of talking to Jake, search the search in the shed in the north end of the baths to find deer trophies, and confront Tom about them - this will also cause him to tell you about Radan, without having to waste your time wrestling the truth from Jake and then Tom. However, the quest still expects you to find Jake. Go the charcoal kilns and confront Radan. Radan appears to be quite simple, and interrogating him is incredibly frustrating for Henry (but hilarious to watch). Bribe him with 10 or convince him to tell you the truth, and he will give you directions to the camp where the poachers are. Radan's Stats Before you go there to confront them, or report their location to anyone hunting them, you should find out what the Huntsman and his wife think about the situation. They're usually at the lodge. First, go and see Margaret. At first, she does not want to talk about Hare. After some convincing, she claims that she never wanted to marry him, and talk of their love was just rumours. Margaret's Stats However, Hare evidently believes differently, as he showed up in the woods, told her he still loved her, and begged her to run away with him. If she agrees, she is to hang a garland on her house. However, Margaret is adamant that she wants to stay with Nicholas. Ask her to hang the garland anyway, and she will tell you where to meet Hanekin Hare. Finally, go to Nicholas and tell him all you know. Now, go and speak to Nicholas. He claims that Margaret never loved Hare, who thought the world owed him something because he was of noble blood (not that he had anything to show for it). He firmly believes that Hare murdered the guardsman, and was smuggled out of the dungeon by someone at the castle - nothing supernatural about him. The huntsman also informs you that his wife never had any feelings for Hare, and anything else is idle gossip. You can also choose to betray Black Lukesh, before Nicholas tells you to alert Sir Robard to what is about to happen. The Choice '''NOTE. This is your last chance to decide whether to complete this quest, or [[Sheep in Wolf's Clothing|''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing]]. It is not possible to complete them both. At this point you will be expected to go and report to Captain Robard. Once he learns of the poachers, he will dispatch you and some of his guards to the clearing. As Hare has no idea who you are, he flees during the fight. Alternatively, if you chose to report to Sir Bernard or side with the Talmberg guards in ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'', or if you try to stop Hare, you will need to hunt him down - he always flees to his hideout - but he doesn't stick around long. Once you have him, if you still don't want to hear him out, you can try to take him to Talmberg for trial, and Nicholas will reward you for your efforts. Henry has a feeling that this was about more than poaching, but Nicolas quickly tells him that the past should be left in the past. If, in the scuffle, Hare is killed, take Hare's ring, and, if you want it, Nicholas' testimony. You will need to take the ring to Nicholas. However, if you do complete ''Hare Hunt'','' and find Hare yourself at the shrine that Margaret described, he will reveal that he never thought she would show up - he expected Nicholas, but certainly not Henry. Henry announces that he is there to arrest him, and Hanekin asks for a few minutes before he does. Listening to him will launch [[Cherchez la Femme|''Cherchez la Femme]],'' and give you the option to find Lukesh and star''t Emergency Supply. Either way, this quest is ended. Notes *''There seems to be a glitch where if you don't ask Betty what she saw before asking about the poachers, you lose the option and will not be able to investigate the clearing (at least, you wont know where it is).'' Category:Side Quests